


In Your Dreams

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minho swears it'll only be a one-time thing but week after week he finds himself on all fours as Jisung fucks him into his twin-sized mattress.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 11
Kudos: 384
Collections: Anonymous





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim to amuse myself please excuse any typos/errors!

Minho attending a house party is rare but it occasionally happens. 

Minho letting some scrawny guy he barely knows fuck him in a bathroom? Now that’s unheard of.

Han Jisung’s powers of persuasion or a force to be reckoned with. The younger male knows he’s cute and knows _exactly_ how to push Minho’s buttons. After all, how could Minho say no to him after he asked so nicely and gave him puppy dog eyes (it’s not like Minho would want to say no anyway).

  
  


They’re both a little tipsy on the night it first happens. Their separate friend groups having abandoned the pair after seeing them pressed together on the couch, making out with everyone around.

“Pleaseee hyung. Please let me fuck you.” Jisung whines, his right hand traveling the expanse of Minho’s thigh, his left-hand nursing a beer.

“Now why would I do that?” Minho teases, taking the drink from Jisung and taking a swig. 

“My charms are irresistible! Who could say no to someone so handsome?” Jisung declares loudly, fluttering his doe eyes at Minho.

“You’re not handsome,” Minho deadpans, quirking his brows.

“I’m not?!” Jisung looks taken aback, a pout forming on his lips at Minho’s bluntness.

Minho chuckles, leaning in to whisper. “I think you look sexy tonight.”

Jisung shudders, melting into the couch and gripping his beer harder. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Minho giggles, scooting closer to Jisung and placing his thigh over his.

“We made out a few times and now you’re begging for my dick?” Minho announces loudly enough for only Jisung to hear.

“Your point? I don’t have an ounce of shame in my body,” Jisung retorts, giving Minho a calculated look.

Minho laughs loudly, allowing himself to cave in just this _once_. “You’re cute. Come on let’s go.”

“Where are we going?” Jisung questions, still sitting on the couch.

Minho stands up; his shirt lifting as he stretches, showing off his happy trail. Jisung makes it obvious that he’s staring.

“To find a place where you can fuck me before I change my mind.”

Jisung practically shoots off the couch, stumbling on his feet and knocking down his beer. Minho catches him and leads them out of the living room and up the stairs.

They knock on a couple of doors, all occupied with people doing exactly what Minho and Jisung want to do. Just when Minho thinks they’ll be out of luck (which oddly disappoints him— the strange feeling catches him off guard) Jisung suggests trying their luck with the basement. 

There’s a small bathroom in the corner of the basement. Minho thanks the gods that it’s empty and that one else has thought of coming down here. He closes the door behind them, making sure to lock it. When he turns around, Jisung is already getting undressed.

“You’re fast,” Minho comments amusedly, taking off his shirt and tossing it aside.

“I’m eager,” Jisung responds. He only has on his tight black briefs and patterned socks on now. He looks cute like this but the sight only makes Minho’s dick start to get hard.

“How should we do this?” Jisung asks, biting his lip in anticipation as he rocks on his heels

“Come here,” Minho orders and Jisung obeys like he always does. “Gonna kiss you and then you can fuck me. I don’t need much prepping anyways.” Minho says lowly.

“Okay,” Jisung breathes out. 

Minho closes the gap between them, kissing Jisung on the lips before moving to his neck and chest. There’s a spot right by the mole on the juncture of his neck that he enjoys getting sucked on, fidgeting and whining every time Minho puts his mouth on it. By the time Minho is done both of their dicks are painfully hard and Minho is more than ready to get his shit rocked.

Minho pulls away from Jisung, sinking on his knees. He looks up at Jisung as he places a tentative hand on the waistband of Jisung's briefs. “Can I take these off?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Minho tries not to stare at Jisung’s now free dick. It’s his first time seeing it having only felt it against his body before. It’s tilted slightly to the right.

Cute.

Minho presses a slick kiss on the sensitive tip of Jisung’s dick before standing up and fully undressing. “I’m all yours.” He steadies himself against the counter, agape for Jisung to enter him now.

“Fuck. Okay.” Jisung mutters, hands slightly trembling as he opens a drawer and retrieves a shady looking bottle of lube and condoms.

“Don’t be nervous. I want this as much as you do.” Minho reassures Jisung, motioning for him to step closer.

Minho presses a chaste kiss to Jisung's lips. Jisung uses the opportunity to stick two digits in Minho’s mouth, wanting them slick with saliva before fingering Minho.

Jisung pours a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and Minho’s hole; the liquid feels cooling and tingling. 

First, Jisung puts in two fingers, slowly fucking in and out of Minho. Then with Minho’s permission, he sticks in a third, making sure Minho is stretched out enough before he takes in Jisung’s dick.

Jisung finds his sweet spot quickly, teasing Minho by moving his fingers away as soon as he hits it.

Minho can only take so much.

“Get inside of me _now,”_ Minho demands, jerking off his dick because Jisung isn’t giving him enough.

“Fine.”

Jisung tears the wrapper with his teeth, rolling the condom on his dick and applying more lube onto Minho. “I’m gonna fuck you now.”

“Give me what you got,” Minho challenges.

And Jisung does. 

The best part of getting fucked against a bathroom counter is seeing yourself in the mirror. 

Minho stares at their reflection, the sight turning him on even more. Jisung’s face is scrunched up in pleasure and Minho looks fucked out. His hair in disarray and a trail of sweat makes its way down his jawline. He looks good like this.

Jisung had started out fucking him slowly, trying to figure out what Minho liked. Minho begs for him to move faster and Jisung does— hitting Minho’s sweet spot every single time. He won’t last long like this.

Minho usually isn’t that vocal but when he lets out one particular loud moan, Jisung revels in it, pounding into him harder. So Minho plays up his own sounds, knowing it’ll make Jisung feel good about himself and fuck Minho good.

Minho has his cheek pressed against the cool counter, feeling himself close to release as he lazily jerks himself off.

“Fuck. Jisung I’m so close.”

Jisung is breathing heavily, gripping Minho’s hips harder, “Me too,” He thrusts in again, repeatedly hitting the right spot. “I’ll have us finish quickly.”

Minho cums first, spurting onto his stomach and counter. Jisung follows soon after him with a final thrust and a loud whine.

“Don’t tell anyone about this.” Minho states as he makes himself look presentable. The pain in his lower back and limp will be a dead giveaway for what he just did.

“Why? You embarrassed?” Jisung teases, pulling on his pants.

Minho rolls his eyes and doesn’t answer.

This will only be a one-time thing.

—

Minho never sleeps with the same person twice but throughout the week he finds himself thinking about Jisung, specifically Jisung’s big dick.

He manages to avoid Jisung all week until he accidentally bumps into him in the courtyard. He’s dripping sweat and wearing the school’s basketball uniform. 

Minho tries to zoom past Jisung. He really does but Jisung spots him and jogs up to him, placing a hand on Minho’s arm so the older male can turn around and face him.

“Hey!” Jisung greets, “I haven’t seen you since the party.”

“I know.”

“I had fun you know,”

“I’m sure you did,” Minho snickers, not wanting to have this conversation out in the open.

Jisung, sensing Minho’s disinterest starts walking away. “I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah. See you.” Minho grunts, heading back in the direction of his room. 

Admittedly, Han Jisung is fucking hot. He’s not as scrawny as Minho thought he was. All Minho can think about is the way his arms flexed when he grabbed onto him and the flush on his cheeks and chest.

When Minho gets to his room he kicks off his sweatpants, getting under his sheets and taking out his aching dick. 

His semi-hard dick looks pathetic in his small hands. _If only Jisung were here to help._ But Minho has too much pride to find Jisung (especially after blowing him off like that earlier) so he jerks himself to full hardness and completion. Thinking about the sweaty boy from earlier the entire time.

A few days later Minho sees Jisung again; this time in the library. He’s dressed cutely and wearing glasses. Minho didn’t know that Jisung wears glasses. As far as Minho was aware Jisung had perfect vision. 

Minho decides to approach him while Jisung is still alone. 

“Hey,” Minho greets, setting down his books on the table and sitting across from Jisung.

Jisung instantly lights up, stopping his typing and closing his laptop. “Hyung! What are you doing here?”

“I needed a book for one of my history classes," Minho says lamely. "What about you?”

“I’m trying to finish this essay. I was actually just about to take a break.”

And without thinking Minho says, “Wanna take a break with me?”

And that’s how Minho ends up in bed with Jisung’s again. On all fours as Jisung fucks him into his twin-sized mattress. 

Minho’s legs tremble with pleasure. Somehow Jisung and his obnoxiously big dick know _exactly_ how Minho’s ass likes to take it. Minho spreads wider so Jisung can get the angle better.

“You’re such a good boy,” Jisung whines, his thrusts starting to get sloppy, pulling Minho’s ass closer as he buries his dick as deep as he’s able to.

“I’m not a fucking d—,” Minho’s cut off by his own high pitched moan; Jisung unexpectedly grabs his balls, massaging them. Now that’s something no one has ever done before

“Is this okay?” Jisung asks, removing his hands from Minho’s ballsack and finding his dick, rubbing the leaking tip.

“Feels so good,” Minho whines. After a few more strokes to his dick and hits to his sweet spot, cum is soon coating the blanket under him as Jisung helps him ride his orgasm.

Jisung finishes soon after, cumming into the condom and collapsing on Minho’s sticky back, not pulling out right away.

Now Minho is letting himself get cockwarmed by Jisung and he’s enjoying it too.

“You gonna pull out?” Minho asks after a few moments, “I need to fucking pee.”

“Me too,” Jisung finally pulls his dick out slowly. Minho helps him take off the condom and throws it in the bin nearby.

“Wanna shower with me?” Jisung asks as he gets up from the bed.

“Sure,” Minho replies, spanking Jisung’s cute ass as he follows him into the bathroom.

—

Minho and Jisung fucking becomes a regular thing.

They seek each other out when they’re horny; it’s practical and they’re compatible. _In more ways than one._

Minho arrives at Jisung’s room right on time for his bi-weekly dick appointment. It’s still as messy as ever. There are clothes strewn around and his desk is piled high with textbooks and miscellaneous junk. Minho had offered to help him clean it once but Jisung insisted that everything has its place. Minho supposes the messiness part of Jisung’s charm.

Jisung is spread out on the bed, eyes closed and half-naked.

Minho nudges him, “You awake?”

“Yeah,” Jisung mutters. “Don’t wanna move.”

“I can leave if you’re not feeling up for it,”

“I didn’t say that,” Jisung opens his eyes, still not moving from his spot.

Minho climbs on top of him, trapping him under his thighs. “Then? What do you want?”

“Want you to ride me,” Jisung whines, bucking his hips towards Minho’s.

Minho’s dick twitches.

Minho has never particularly enjoyed riding other people (he’s also not that good at it). It’s hard to find the right angle and Jisung is just laying there, not doing any of the work.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You look so beautiful bouncing on my dick like that.”

Minho groans at Jisung's honesty, sinking down on his dick, dropping down again and again until his legs feel like jelly and Jisung _finally_ switches their position.

“Fuck that was amazing,”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, asshole because my thighs are burning now.”

“You weren’t complaining while you were moaning my name,” Jisung bites back, a stupid smirk on his face.

“I’ll kill you I swear to—,” Minho half threatens.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed around me. I like how vocal you are.” Jisung insists, placing a kiss on Minho's exposed chest. 

“Only because you like it.”

Jisung pauses his kisses, “You stroking my ego now?”

“Depends. Do you like it when I do it?”

“Fuck yeah, I do.”

Friends with benefits always end the same way. Minho knows he should put a stop to this before either get hurt but the way Jisung is nuzzling into his neck, purring like a cat this early in the morning. It only wants to make him keep doing this and get to know Jisung better.

“Jisung,” Minho says softly, gently shaking the other boy awake. “Baby wake up.”

Jisung nuzzles closer, warm breath hitting Minho’s naked skin. He looks entirely different like this. His face is still swollen from sleep and he looks so much rounder.

“Go back to sleep,” Jisung mewls.

“I have something to tell you.”

“Can it wait until later?”

“No.”

Jisung groans, “Fine. What is it?”

“You’re kind of lame but I like seeing you. You’re cute, nice, and the sex is great.” Minho confesses, running his hand down Jisung’s back.

“What are you trying to say?” Jisung asks, moving away so he can stand up and rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“Do you think we should date?” Minho asks honestly. They've never talked about the exact state of their relationship.

“Wait. You wanna date me?” Jisung voices bewilderedly.

Minho chuckles, “Did you miss the part where I called you cute and nice?”

“You also called me lame.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Right. Uhm yeah, we should date.” Jisung agrees, smiling lazily. “Want you to be all mine.”

“Cool. Wanna get breakfast after this?”

“Yes but I have one condition.”

“What is it?” Minho eyes him skeptically, not wanting to indulge Jisung’s bratty attitude.

“Can you fuck me next time?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Minho says, smiling as he pulls Jisung in for a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> minho and jisung are good boys


End file.
